EP16 (Slayers)
Passion! Shall We Activate Our Youth for the Stage? (Japanese: Passion! 舞台ぶたいにかける青春せいしゅん?, lit. Passion! Butainikakeru seishun?) is the 16th episode of Slayers. It was first broadcast in Japan on July 21, 1995. Synopsis Lina, Gourry and Amelia are hungry and can't go into the nearest town without fear of being arrested. With no bandits in sight to steal from, things look pretty grim until they smell something cooking close by, which turns out to be stew. They eat it, unaware (and uncaring) who it belongs to. It turns out that the stew's owner is a director of a theater on the road show. Lina, Gourry and Amelia eat their food and are forced to join the play when some actors quit. They find out that the play is about the "the Death of the Abominable Fiend Lina Inverse". Lina is upset, but both Gourry and Amelia calm her down, saying that she might blow their cover. Amelia lands the lead, and thus had the intended star thrown out. The director claims that she reminds him of his sister, although Actor A tells Lina and Gourry of how Mr. Rossburg mixes reality and fantasy all the time. Lina and Gourry are stuck with being a dragon. Zangulus and Vrumugun argue a bit, and Zangulus takes off. He ties up the actor who was fired from his role as the star (the role Amelia took) and he gives them information about Lina and the others. Lina tries to convince Gourry and Amelia to run away, and not go through with the play. However, Gourry is too attached to his dragon role, and Amelia feels that she has found "her true calling". Upset, Lina takes off before the play starts, only to get cornered by a few guards. Her back, literally, to the wall (and her wanted posters), Mr. Rossburg, the director, saves her by calling out to her as "his daughter". Lina and Mr. Rossburg return to the stage. It's time for the play to go on, and Zangulus crashes it. Lina and Gourry fall through a trap door, and see that the director is being held by one of the foes. After saving him, he tells Lina and Gourry that they're the worst actors, as they left the stage in the middle of the play. Lina decides to still be in the play because "the show must go on". The critics are dazzled with the "special" effects, unaware that it is happening for real. Everyone in the crowd cheers on as Lina, Gourry and Amelia fight. Vrumugun appears and is surprised when Lina blasts him with a fireball even though there are people behind him in the audience (that could get hurt). After that, they literally blow Zangulus away, and the other minions retreat. The play turns out to be a sucess for all. Major events Debuts * Mr. Rossburg Characters * Lina Inverse * Gourry Gabriev * Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune * Zangulus * Vrumugun * Mr. Rossburg Spells * Freeze Arrow (Lina) * Fireball (Lina) * Diem Wind (Lina) Trivia * The name of the play the characters perform is called: "Bring Us Justice and Peace - The Death of the Abominable Fiend Lina Inverse" (though the attack of Zangulus and Vrumugun spoils it, the play is still a success). Voice Cast * Lina Inverse - Lisa Ortiz * Gourry Gabriev - Eric Stuart * Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune - Veronica Taylor * Vrumugun - Jimmy Zoppi * Zangulus - Ted Lewis * Mr. Rossburg - Ted Lewis * Actor - Crispin Freeman Category:Slayers episodes Category:Slayers episodes